1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Many vehicles exist in the art. One type of conventional vehicle, commonly referred to as a wheeled scooter, generally includes a deck supported by a plurality of wheels that allow the vehicle to travel over a surface. Many such vehicles are configured either for a rider to sit on the vehicle or for a rider to stand on the vehicle. Other such vehicles can be converted between standing operation and sitting operation, but only through structural or other mechanical alterations. Braking systems of such convertible vehicles are generally well suited for either standing operation or sitting operation, but not both.
There are many vehicles well known in the art; however, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.